


Untitled

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dream Sex, Incest, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-12
Updated: 2006-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Untitled

Even the heavenly can fall into sin, and the soulless never remember how to feel wrong.

Floating in warm paradise, Darla still dreams, still lusts, still feels the pull of family. The faint memories of bloodlust are nothing now to the longing for primal love and physical needs fulfilled when she no longer even has a physical body. In paradise, blessedly, her dreams are still her own. The fantasies of Angel have long been a part of her and she has memorized every detail, every moment, to call up whenever she needs.

It was only after he "killed" her that she began to see Connor.

In her dreams, she's solid again, pinned against the wall by her creations, her two boys. Angel's left hand finds its way under her skirts while his right vies with Connor's to pry the buttons from her blouse. Angel's nimble artist fingers find their way inside of her, caressing wet and swollen flesh, at the same time that Connor's mouth finds her nipple and the free hands of both father and son grasp at her other breast and she is never certain which is more pleasurable: the way they touch her or the way she sees their fingers interweave against her skin.

_I love you,_ she thinks, and surrenders herself to dreams.


End file.
